


The Best Part

by EmImagines



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mystrade Valentines Calendar 2018, Valentines, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmImagines/pseuds/EmImagines
Summary: Greg makes this Valentine's Day one Mycroft won't forget.





	The Best Part

**Author's Note:**

> My submission to the Mystrade Valentine's calendar!

"Valentine's Day is absurd..." 

Greg looked crestfallen after he had heard Mycroft's nonchalant voice dismissing a day dedicated to love. Greg was clearing away the cups lying on the kitchen counter, Mycroft's cup had a little bit of tea left in it while Greg's mug was mapped with half dried, beige coloured constellations of coffee stains. 

Mycroft continued his bashing of the day as he read the paper "It's a waste of money and time. It's a sham!" 

Greg hummed his response. This was going to be their first Valentine's Day together as a couple and Greg wanted to make it special, but after hearing that, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

That was until an idea came to mind. 

"I've got to go," Greg announced his departure as a plan conjured in his head. The DI pecked Mycroft's temple and grabbed his things, Mycroft smiled feeling Greg's skin against his own. The smile was so fast that if you blinked, you would have missed it. "Have a nice day!" 

"You too," Mycroft chimed, still reading his paper "See you tonight." 

Greg left the house and pulled out his phone as soon as the door shut behind him. This was a Valentine's Day Mycroft wasn't going to forget. 

\---

The alarm went off at the usual time of seven in the morning and Mycroft's eyes slowly opened to a grinning Greg. He looked like he had been up for hours. 

"Good you're awake! Breakfast is ready!" Greg chirped and sprung out of bed. 

Mycroft found enough energy to sit upright in bed "Are you feeling alright?" He tiredly groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He then glanced down to the clock and noticed what day it was. His stomach sank. 

Valentine's Day. 

Mycroft never enjoyed Valentine's Day because he had never had one and he had reached a stage in his life where he thought it was pointless. After his revelation earlier on in the month, Greg wanted to prove to his boyfriend that Valentine's wasn't 'absurd' and wasn't a 'sham'. 

The DI rushed off to the kitchen and Mycroft changed into his usual attire before joining Greg. The elder Holmes felt himself smile at the sight of a tray with food on it and a red rose to tie the whole thing together. "This is very thoughtful of you, Gregory..." Mycroft grabbed something off the tray, a slice of toast and ate it as he walked to collect his coat, scarf and briefcase "I have to go, important meetings and all that," Greg nodded understandingly and gave him a quick peck before he rushed away. Before Mycroft left he popped his head back around the door, he was about to say something but was so lost looking at Greg's soft smile that he couldn't comprehend a single sentence. 

A few hours later Mycroft found himself sitting in his office in the Diogenes club. It was a shroud of grey and black. That was until Anthea walked in with a tall, white box. "It's addressed to you," she placed the box on his desk before leaving. 

Mycroft furrowed a brow at it. He was certain he hadn't ordered anything, especially to his office. He usually had items sent to his home address. Nevertheless, Mycroft stood up and used a pen to burst through the sellotape before finally opening the box. 

A smile spread from ear to ear on his face as he pulled out a dozen red roses out of the box. They spread out perfectly and he decided to put them on the desk beside a framed photo of Greg and himself. 

There was a card nestled in between the petals, it said; _'To brighten up that stuffy office- Love G x'_

Mycroft wasn't one to get emotional but his heart was swelling and tears were glossing his eyes. He knew he was a lucky man. 

\---

It was late when Mycroft arrived home. He had been in and out of tedious meetings all day but receiving those flowers made his day bearable. 

As soon as Mycroft stepped in the door he was hit with the smell of dinner. There was a faint orange glow coming from the kitchen diner as well as rose petals trailed from the front door to the dining table. Mycroft followed them through and saw Greg placing two plates down on an elaborately decorated table with little hearts and even more flowers. 

"W-why have you done all this?" Mycroft breathed out, capturing Greg's attention. 

Greg simply smiled and walked over to the elder Holmes, removing the coat from his shoulders and taking off his scarf. "I wanted to prove to you that Valentine's Day isn't _'absurd'_ and a _'sham'_." Greg pressed his lips to Mycroft's, they were as equally as disappointed when the Di pulled away but dinner was getting cold. 

"My favourite," Mycroft mused as Greg, being the gentleman that he his, pulled out his chair for him. "I have to admit something, Gregory..." Greg narrowed his eyes lightly as he sat across from his boyfriend and waited for him to continue "I think...I _thought_...Valentine's day was absurd and a sham because...I've never had one..." 

His voice was so quiet at the end that Greg had barely him. The Di reached his hand across the table and softly held onto Mycroft's, brushing his thumb over Mycroft's knuckles "Well you have one now," Greg grinned "And I don't plan on spending another Valentine's Day without you." 

"Thank you," Mycroft's voice was sincere "I've had such a wonderful day thanks to you." 

"I haven't even given you the best part yet," Greg winked and excused himself for a moment before returning to the dining table with a plate in his hand. He placed it in front of Mycroft and the man went wide eyed with sheer delight. A heart shaped chocolate cake with the words _'To the sweetest valentine in the world, my Mycroft...'_ piped on the top of it. 

Mycroft looked up from the cake and grabbed Greg by the shirt, passionately crashing his mouth to his. Mycroft stumbled out his chair and began to lead him away from the table and towards their bedroom "W-wait..." he shakily breathed out and Mycroft pulled back just enough to look into Greg's eyes "What about dinner? Your cake?" 

"The cake can wait," Mycroft pecked Greg's lips before smirking "I'm about to give you your gift...and believe me, it's going to be the _best_ part..."


End file.
